High School of the 'Damned'
by Itz-Uh-That-One-Gurl
Summary: High School. I remember those days. Those endless hours of torture, harassment, and horrid judgement on who's clothes was worse than who's. Of course I would have never thought I would have to go back after dropping out over 10 years ago. But obviously I never really realized just how long a witch can hold a grudge against someone.


'Ugh high school! I'd though I'd never have to see this living hell again, let alone having to relive it! Damn that wench for casting this curse on me!' as I wondered around the campus taking in all of my surroundings I don't really find anything too interesting besides a few students showing up early to school.

"And where exactly does a freak like you think you are going to?"

I didn't need to look behind me to know that this was obviously either a huge jock or a loser looking to feel better about himself by beating some little guy up. Sighing I look behind me and see a guy in a jersey _'Crap. It's a jock.'_

"Oh I'm sorry this isn't the circus cause by the looks of the people here I thought that you all were a part of the freak show."

Oh it was great the way his jaw fell to the ground but once he picked it back up and started tensing up. Yup that's when my mind was saying _'Run you fool.'_

"Look I was only going inside to go find a bathroom I'm not looking for trouble." _'At least not this early in the morning.' _I held out my hand "Truce?"

"Pfft" He snorted and practically crushed my hand "You got a smart mouth on you for being a little guy. You've got to be new here since I ain't ever seen you around I'll cut you some slack but be warned next time I won't hesitate in bashing your face in. What's your name?"

I let go of his hand "Yami. Yours?"

"Rob Lucci. Watch your back Yami if you do that to anyone else they won't give you any mercy."

"Alright. I got it. Don't be screwing around with people especially with it only being my first day. See ya." I quickly walked through the door 'That guy didn't seem too bad I just need to watch out for him next time. Now where is that bathroom.' After doing even more wondering about I took out my phone and gasped "Holy BeJesus! It took my ten minutes to find a freaking bathroom! This place is a freaking maze!"

After I entered I took a direct dive to the mirror I started looking over my reflection. My white hair was not chopped down to a short scruffy puff-ball that didn't go anywhere's near my shoulders and bangs that hovered over my eyebrows. My face lightly dusted over with freckles my thin pale lips matching my albino skin. No wonder why I looked so much like a freak show with these huge Will I am white sunglasses that nearly covered ¾ of my face. I was wearing a dark gray hoodie, black shirt underneath, and ash gray jeans with chains hanging on the side of my legs with black and green OSIRIS.

'Yes Yami your wardrobe just screams your lovely personality.'

"Hello?"

I hate to admit this but I did happen to give out a little squeal of surprise, looking around me the only thing I can see moving is two hooves shaking back and forth in a trash can. The trash can called

"He-hello?" the voice repeated "Is anyone out there? if so. I could really use some help!"

Hesitantly grabbing the two furry(furry?)stubs I pulled the little guy out…

"A stuffed animal?"

He was a little furry guy, with tiny hooves, little short. and a big pink hat with a white "X" on the front. You could see his antlers sticking out from the side. he is so cute!

"I am Not a stuffed animal! I am Tony Tony Chopper! and I am a Reindeer. Not a raccoon, and not a toy."

"aw well aren't you adorable."

"Hey now! why don't you just shut up! I am not cute! You're so stupid!"

'Oh. My. Gosh. I just want to die and squeal like a fan girl right now…'

"Ah!" I hugged him "You're too cute!"

"Hey! Stop that now! Like I said I am not cute! I will destroy you!"

"Oh yeah? says the stuffed toy that got shoved into the trash."

"I didn't expect them to do it so early! ugh! just you wait I will win next time!"

"Haha I'm sure you will."

As I put the guy down I smile "Well Tony Tony Chopper until you can fight those assholes off I'll help you out with them."

His eyes sparkled "Oh my gosh? really? You would really help me out?"

I shrugged "Eh why not? we're acquaints now aren't we?"

"Yeah I guess.. err."

"My name is Yami. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Chopper. It's a pleasure to meet you too Yami."

we did the full on hand to hoof shake and sealed our friendship.

'You know this is probably the only good thing about school that I can remember. That and getting out.'

**{TBC}**

Well how did you like it? was it too boring? to cliché? or just horrid? Let me know in your wonderful reviews now here is a little sneak peek into chapter 2.

**_Chap. 2_**

_"Today we are having Free play!" everybody ran off doing their own thing…_

_Looking over I see some guys playing my favorite sport. You know the one where you get to on purposely tackle people. Football!_

_"You guys think you got room for one more?"_

_Another guy, who also was not dressed out … stepped up… whom was also probably a senior._

_"Hey guys who thinks this guy can survive one game with us?"_

_there was this laughter and mockery going on between these guys that really pissed me off._

_"You know what just so we can give you a nice warm welcoming we'll let you play with us. you will be offense."…_

_I smirked "Just letting you have a fair warning now. You don't know what you are getting into."_

_"Oh trust me it's you who should be scared."…_

_"Hike!"…_

And unfortunately that is all I'm allowed to give. Until next time

**buzz off beezee's!**


End file.
